The Dragon Talk Show
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: Hello. I'm THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. You can call me RED or DRAGON. So I'm doing a talk show type thing because I can. I will be joined by my Dragonite, Dragoon, and my Charizard, Cody. You can ask us questions and give us DAREZ! And yes, they can be any sorta dare. A dirty dare, a grose dare, any dare you can think of and they will do it. Remember to fave and follow. Please PM me DAREZ!
1. Episode 1: Pilot

Me: Hello and welcome to The Dragon Talk Show. I am THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. You can call me RED or DRAGON. I am joined by my Dragonite, Dragoon, and my Charizard, Cody, Say hello guys.

Dragoon: Hello.

Cody: Hi.

Me: Let me stress the fact that we take any dare.

Dragoon: Yep. Any dare.

Cody: What if they're dirty dares?

Me: We still take them.

Cody: Why?!

Me: Because you two are doing the dares.

Dragoon: You said you would be doing them too.

Me: I lied *Epic Win Face*

Dragoon/Cody: D:

Me: Now lets get that Skrillex pumpin!

*Skrillex gets pumpin*

Me: *Dancing like a boss*

Dragoon: Should we join him?

Cody: Why not.

Everyone: *Dancing like bosses*

**This has been The Dragoon Talk Show. Please feel free to ask questions and submit DAREZ! Bye. :)**


	2. Episode 2: First Question

Me: Hello and welcome to The Dragon Talk Show. I am THExDRA9ONxINxR3D and today we have a question. This is form **GMW**

**GMW: Hi! I'm a Gardevoir fan. Question: Do you think Gardevoir is a hot babe? Do you want to kiss her?**

Cody: O_o

Me: Ha. Ok I assume this question is directed toward me, but you're going to answer this two Cody.

Cody: Why?

Me: Because. So, I do think Gardevoir is pretty but I would not want to kiss her. Besides, It might me a guy. Ok. Its your turn Cody.

Cody: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Dragoon: You would, wouldn't you?

Cody: Shut up!

Dragoon: You so would!

Cody: Be quiet!

Me: Ok. Sadly that is the only question we have for today. I've been THExDRA9ONxINxR3D. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Please send feel free to ask us questions. Remember, PM me DAREZ.**


	3. Episode 3: Human For A Week

Me: And we're back. So we have another *Phone rings* What the. C V S. Ok. We have another question from **GMW**

**GMW: Me again! Question: If you were human for a week, what would you do?**

Cody: That's a tough one.

Dragoon: I bet you would kiss a Gardevoir.

Cody: SHUT UP!

Dragoon: How many fantasies do you have?

Cody: NONE!

Me: He has 5

Cody: SHUT UP!.

Dragoon: Are they pervy?

Me: One of them.

Cody: THAT'S IT! *Starts chasing me around the room using flame thrower.*

Me: Ahhh! Stop! This is my favorite shirt!

Cody: Then stop telling people about my fantasies!

Me: NEVER!

Dragoon: Ok, enough you two *Grabs me and Cody by the scruff.*

Me/Cody: Ow! Stop! We're too old to have scruffs on our necks!

Dragoon: Sit down *Throws me and Cody into our chairs.* Now, Cody what would you do if you were human for a week?

Cody: I don't know. I guess I would drive a car?

Dragoon: That sounds like fun.

Me: It is.

Dragoon: How would you know?

Me: I drove one once.

Cody: Liar.

Dragoon: Hey, that was my line.

Me: I did drive one once. My mom wanted to see how good I was at driving. So I drove the car around with her inside. I did pretty well.

Dragoon: Was she scared?

Me: Terrified. She was screaming the whole time.

Cody: Ha.

Me; Ya, it was funny. So, Cody, what else would you do if you were human for a week?

Cody: I would try to figure out how to go without 3 fingers.

Dragoon: That would be complicated.

Me: So, Dragoon, how would you spend a week as a human?

Dragoon: I would learn to ride a bike, bake a cake, have a Nightcore party, Learn to shoot a gun, and fly a plane.

Me: You've thought this out.

Dragoon: I have a lot of spare time.

Me: That's it for now. Please remember to PM me DAREZ. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Please feel free to ask questions and PM me DAREZ!**


	4. Episode 4: Feelings for Cody?

Me: Hello and welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. Today we. *Phone Rings* Again? Damn it CVS. Ok. Today we have various questions from two people.** The Creature Of Night **and another** GMW **which I think means guest. Also, I would like to give you a description of where we are just so you have a frame of reference. We are in a white room. Dragoon and Cody are sitting at a long, rectangular, wood desk and its like one of those desks with some sorta cover on the front and sides. I'm sitting in a chair a few feet away from the desk.

The Creature Of Night: **I have a question! I would like if Dragoon answers this. So Dragoon, do you have feelings for Cody? Like, more than a friend? I also have a dare! If she likes him more than a friend, They should kiss! If elseway, she should slap him!**

Dragoon/Cody: *Blush* O_O

Me: Ha! Thank you Creature for this question. I'm glad I reviewed his story. So, Dragoon, do you have feeling for Cody?

Dragoon: *Blush* W-what? No! I-I mean as a friend.

Me: Your stutter indicates something else.

Dragoon: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: You DO!

Cody: *Blush* O_O

Dragoon: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: You two are as red as Tamato Berries! OH MY GOD! I'm loving this! I wonder if the baby would be a charmander or a Dratini.

Dragoon/Cody: *Blush* SHUT UP!

Me: NEVER!

**There is a bump at the table.**

Me: What was that?

Cody: Nothing!

Me: Wait. Do you-

Cody: NO! SHUT UP!

**Cody rushes off to the bathroom covering his crotch.**

Dragoon: Wait. Did he-

Me: *Laughing* Yes.

Dragoon: You mean he had a-

Me: *Laughing* Yes.

Dragoon: *Blush* OH MY GOD!

Me: *Laughing* I can't stop laughing! I think I'm going to throw up! *Grabs trash can* *Throw up noise* Lapras. Lapras. (She's one of my Pokémon from X) Go find Morgan Freeman and get him to narrate that.

Lapras: I don't think I can do that.

Me: *Stops laughing* Ok then. I'ma go check on Cody

**I go to check on Cody. Dragoon is still blushing and in shock.**

Me: *Knocks on door* Hey Cody. You ok?

Cody: No!

Me: You know its natural right?

Cody: Yes! I know its natural! I don't know what to do.

Me: Wait a few minutes.

Cody: Not about that! About Dragoon.

Me: You have a crush on her?

Cody: Yes! Now that this happened. I don't know how to ask her if she'll be my girlfriend.

Me: Just restart. Go up to her and ask her. You know she has a crush on you?

Cody: She does?

Me: She pretty much admitted it.

Cody: Ok, I'll ask her.

Me: Ok you ready to come out?

Cody: No. I need a min for this to go away.

Me: Ok. I'll go check on Dragoon.

**I walk back to the set to see Lapras comforting Dragoon.**

Me: You ok Dragoon?

Dragoon: I think I'm better now. Where's Cody?

Me: He's taking a min for his problem to go away. But he has something to ask you when he comes back.

**Cody comes back a minute later. He is taping his fingers.**

Cody: Um... Dragoon?

Dragoon: Yes.

Cody: First off, I would like to apologize for what happened.

Dragoon: Apologue accepted.

Cody: *Blushing* And I was wondering if...

Dragoon: If what?

Cody: If...

Me: Come on Cody. You can do it.

Cody: *Blushing* If you would... *Closes eyes and says quickly* Would like to be my girlfriend!

**Dragoon is in shock.**

Dragoon: Yes! Of coarse! Yes! *Jumps over table, grabs Cody, and kisses him.*

Lapras: That's sweet.

Me: Yes it is. We still have one more question. So if you would please sit.

**Dragoon and Cody sit down holding hands.**

**How come there's not much people reviewing this story? Guess I have to do this because I'm starting to like this. Alright, I have Luna, my OC, who would like to ask some questions (note that she's a Gardevoir, who can turn human, which I won't describe until next time).**  
><strong>*Luna's POV<strong>  
><strong>Hello. My name is Luna and I have two questions. (1) Do you like Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games? and (2) Do you like Team Charm (from PMD: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky; different games if you're wondering about the Team Charm question)? Goodbye. (disappears)<strong>  
><strong>*Back to me<strong>  
><strong>You heard her. Good luck. Hope this helps you. :)<strong>

Me: I do like the PMD series, but I've only played the 3DS version. If your asking if Team Charm is a good name then yes. If you were asking something different, then I can't help you there. This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**PLZ send more DAREZ!**


	5. Episode 5: Where Did It Start?

Me: Welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. First, I would like to apologize for not posting another episode. School problems. Any way we *Phone Rings* FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU! *Throws phone at wall* We have some questions from Creature and Sage A. Willow (Nair).

**The Creature Of Night: I can't believe I made that happen! Though they are a cute couple :D Also, new question! when did the "lovers" get their crush on eachother? I am really getting into this thing. Good work as always :) Keep it up bro :D**

Me: So *Phone Rings* HOW!? *Grabs Blaze thrower* BURN! *Burns Phone* Lapras, if you would please.

Lapras: Shure *Water Gun*

Cody: Where did you get a Blaze thrower?

Me: Found it *Epic win face*

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: -_-

Me: *Phone rings* WHY!? Where's my End Portal? Blaze! Where's my End Portal? (Blaze is my Typhlosion from Heart Gold)

Blaze: I think you left it at home.

Me: DAMNIT! Ok, I'll be back in a min. Blaze, Lapras. You two are in charge.

Blaze/Lapras: Yay!

**Blaze sits in my chair and Lapras sits next to him.**

Blaze: So, when did you two get a crush on each other?

Cody: Well, It was before Red caught us.

Blaze: Red?

Dragoon: That's what he wants us to call him. He doesn't want other people to know his name.

Blaze: It's not because Red is the guy in Red Version?

Dragoon: He didn't even know that was his name until he was 13.

Lapras: Fail

Cody: I know right, so any way after Red caught us we started to get to know each other better. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. I loved everything about her. That's where my crush started.

Blaze: So that's where Cody's crush started, where did yours start Dragoon?

Dragoon: It was when I first saw Cody. I thought that Charmander was always cute and after I got to know him I was shure he was ment for me.

Lapras: That's sweet. Lets get to the next question.

**Sage A. Willow: Dragoon-**

**Are you concerned about the new Fairy-type that's been recently discovered? How do you plan on dealing with them if they end up becoming aggressive toward dragons?**

**Please reply,**  
><strong>Nair<strong>

**PS. I ask because me and my friends plan on going to Kalos soon and are unsure about them.**

**PPS. My friend Lia wants Dragoon and Cody to pretend to act like each other the whole episode. She finds the ability Trace and moves like Mimic, Copycat, and Roleplay quite amusing.**

Blaze: Oops. Gusse we cant do the PPS. Maybe next time.

Cody: Yeah. I don't have the ability Trance or know any of those moves.

Dragoon: I don't eather. So, I am a little concerned about the Fairy-types but I don't think they will become aggressive toward Dragon-types. Life use to be easier when only one type was strong against Dragon-types. I don't think you have to worry either. The majority of Fairy-types are friendly.

Blaze: Wait, what's this? *Grabs paper under My chair and skims it.*

Me: I found my End Portal. Now where's my phone. *Phone Rings* There you are. Get in my End Portal. *Grabs phone and puts in End Portal.* So, how far have you gotten?

Blaze: We have answered the two questions and I found this paper under your chair.

Me: Oh! Gime. *Grabs paper* Did you read it?

Blaze: I skimed it.

Me: K. I need to talk to you for a bit. Alone.

Blaze: Ok.

**Me and Blaze walk off set.**

Me: Ok, this is a dare submitted by Nair. Dragoon can't know about this. I haven't even told Cody about it. Speaking of which. *Walks back to set*

Hey Cody we need to talk to you.

Cody: Ok? *Follows Me off set*

Me: Ok. Read this Cody

Cody: **Don't let Dragoon know about this dare till after Cody's done it? **Should I be concerned?

Me: Just keep reading.

Cody: Cody - Act like a fairy-type trying towards Dragoon. Who is this from?

Me: Nair.

Cody: Ok, so, how am I going to act like a fairy when I don't even look like one?

Me: I got that covered. *Grabs giant Florges costume*

Cody: O_O

Me: *Chuckle* Help me get this on him Blaze.

Blaze: *Chuckle* Ok

_~La fast forward~_

Cody: *Muffled* Its itchy in here and I look like a girl.

Blaze: Well, all Florgess are girls.

Cody: *Muffled* Oh come on!

Me: Now get out there and scare the crap out of Dragoon.

**Cody walks cautiously while Me and Blaze try our best to hide our laughs. Cody starts walking toward Dragoon.**

Cody: *Muffled* Roar

Dragoon: AHHHH! FAIRY-TYPE! *Try's to jump backward out of chair but hits wall*

Lapras: I'm so confused.

**Cody gets closer**

Cody: *Muffled* Roar

Dragoon: AHHHH! *Uses Dragon Tail*

**Me and Blaze are watching from off set when Cody is flung into a wall. Me and Blaze burst out laughing.**

Me: *Laughing* Thank Allah for that dare!

Cody: *Muffled* I'm in so much pain right now

Dragoon: Oh My God! Cody, I'm so sorry! *Runs up to Cody*

Cody: *Muffled* I'm fine. *Try's to get up* Oh! No! I'm not fine! So much pain!

Me: *Laughing* Don't worry I got Nurse Joy coming soon.

Blaze: *Laughing* What happened to your phone?

_~In another universe~_

**Mine Craft: End**

Enderman 1: I think Bill might be going crazy.

Enderman 2: What makes you think that?

Enderman 1: He's wearing a top hat and a purple tie.

Bill: Why is it always so dark in the End? It needs to be brighter. *Phone falls on head and knocks off hat* My hat. Hey, what's this. *Grabs Phone* Why is it so round? Just another thing to add to the pile. I should probably get some diamond blocks *Teleports to Steve's house* Here we go. *Grabs diamond block and teleports back to End*

Steve: ENDERMAAAAAAAAN!

_~Back to our universe~_

Me: It gets sent to the Mine Craft universe. That's all the time we have for today. If you would like to talk to me my Steam name is Ashigaru. It might change to Charmander or Ronin. I also have a YouTube account or you can PM me. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.


	6. Episode 6: Weird Episode

Me: Welcome back to The Dragon Talk Show. Lately, we haven't been doing so well. So, I asked some of our viewers to give us some questions and dares. Special thanks to Sage A. Willow and The Creature Of Night. Oh, also, Flame's real name was Blaze. I changed all the Flames to Blaze in the last chapter.

Blaze: You mean you forgot my name?

Me: It has been four years since I played Heart Gold. Hey. How did you get my End Portal?

Blaze: *Opens End Portal* In.

Me: Ok. *Enters End* Oh hey Bill.

Bill: Hey Red. *End Portal closes*

Blaze: Ok. Now that that's over. Does any one have his questions and dares?

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: Nope.

Blaze: Crap. Oh! I just remembered something. Red has some Pokémon from Platinum. Maybe we can call them.

**A ringing noise and FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU Is heard coming from the closed End Portal.**

Blaze *Pulls phone from out of no where* Who to call, Who to call. I know! Nova. (She's my Infernape form Platinum) *Noises that indicate buttons being pressed*

Nova: Hello?

Blaze: Hey, its Blaze.

Nova: Oh hey Blaze. How you been?

Blaze: Good. Hey, are you at Red's house?

Nova: Who the hell is Red?

Blaze: The guy that chose you as his starter in Platinum.

Nova: Oh! You mean-

Blaze: Don't say his name!

Nova: Why?

Blaze: Because we're live right now.

Nova: What do you mean "live"?

Blaze: The Dragon Talk Show.

Nova: Oh yeah.

Blaze: So, I was wondering if you could bring us his computer?

Nova: Shure.

_~Schnellvorlauf. Fast Forward in German~_

*Knock, knock*

Blaze: Coming! *Opens door* Hey Nova.

Nova: Hey Blaze. I got the laptop and I brought a friend. This is Vapor. He's Red's Vaporeon

Vapor: Hi.

Blaze: Hey. Come on in. Ok. now let me see that laptop. Oh crap. password. Ummmmm. pokemon1234. Nope. Waffles77777. Nope. Morgan Freeman. Seriously? Morgan Freeman is his password? *Face Palm* Ok. Here we go. First question.

**Sage A. Willow **

**For all Pokemon involved. What level were you guys when you all were caught? And what level are you guys now?**

Cody/Blaze/Nova: Level 1

Lapras: Level 30 and I'm level 58 now.

Dragoon: Level 40 and I'm now level 55.

Blaze: I'm level 71 now.

Cody: I'm 69.

Nova: 46.

Vapor: I was 20 now I'm 34.

Lapras: Next question.

**The Creature Of Night: Hello, i think it is too bad, that the darez haven't been rolling in! WE need more of this! Especially of the pairing! Please do tell them that they are a cute couple! Anyways, I have a question. Cody, what do you think about mega-evolution? Would you like to mega evolve and which mega-charizard would you choose, if you were able to? Also, Dragoon. What do you think about your species not being able to mega-evolve yet? I would also like to now if you would think Cody would look cute as an further evolved version of himself? That's it for now . I am gonna try to come up with some new questions and darez ASAP! Good work as always and please continue ;)**

Cody: I'm not so sure about Mega-evolution. I wouldn't really want to but if I had to choose one it would be Y version. It's just looks better to me.

Dragoon: I like Y version too. Its slicker. I think you would look cute in Y Cody. Now, about Mega-Evo. I'm sorta sad that Dragonites can't do it. I wonder what it would look like.

Blaze: We can just use Google images to see some fan art.

Dragoon: Ok.

Blaze: *Pushing of Buttons* Ok. These look really cool.

Dragoon: Yeah they do. Scroll down some.

Dragoon/Blaze: OH GOD WHY?! *Covers eyes*

Nova: What?

Vapor: Let me see. WHY!? *Covers eyes*

Nova: What!? Let me see! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

**Me and Bill Teleport in.**

Me: Thanks Bill.

Bill: No problem. *Teleports out*

Me: So, what have you guys been up to? Why is my laptop here and what is that on it?

Blaze: NONONONONONONONONO DON"T LOOK!

Me: Hvorfor fanden er der porno på min laptop?! (Danish)

Blaze: SORRY SORRY SORRY!

Me:Hvad fanden!

Blaze: I DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU"RE SAYING!

Me:Hvordan skal jeg få det ud af min historie!

Blaze: SPEEK ENGLISH!

Me: Vas te faire encule! Je vais te botter le cul!

Blaze: WHY ARE YOU SPEAKING FRENCH!?

Nova: I think the more important question is, why do you and Vapor have a pink thing coming out of your crotch?

Me: Gott, warum? Es ist wie sechs Episoden war und drei Menschen haben bereits eine Erektion gehabt!

Lapras: Now you speak German?

Blaze/Vapor: AHHHHHHHHH!

**Blaze and Vapor run to the bathroom covering there crotches. Blaze runs into the girls room.**

Nurse Joy: AHHHHHHHHH!

**Blaze runs into the boys room**

Cody: Where did you learn to speak all these different languages?

Me: Ich habe keine Ahnung!

Cody: I'm going to go check on them.

**Cody goes to check on Blaze and Vapor whilst I say things in various languages.**

Cody: *Knocks on door* You guys ok?

Blaze/Vapor: NO!

Cody: Ach, ok you didn't have to shout. Wait a second. Last time I went in there, there weren't any stalls.

Vapor: We're facing away from each other.

Cody: Ok? I'm going to give you a min.

**Cody walks back to the set. I'm still talking in various different languages.**

Me: Hvor lærte jeg disse språkene?! (Norwegian)

Cody: I think you should go see Nurse Joy.

Me: Хорошо (Russian)

Cody: So, what was on that computer?

Nova: Some dude drew a Charizard banging a Dragonite.

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: O_O

Nova: Once something gets on the internet, someone will have drawn porn of it. I must say, it was pretty well drawn.

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: Why would you say that!?

Nova: Because. *Epic win face*

**This has been a very strange episode of The Dragon Talk Show. I don't know what happened... BYE, HAVE A BEAUTIFUL TIME! *EPIC WIN FACE***


	7. READ! SOME WHAT IMPORTANT 1

This is NOT an episode, but it is IMPORTANT! So keep reading! I'm baaaaaaack! Did ya miss me? Because I missed you. Not really, but I did. Any way, after four weeks of using a console and a DS, I can use my computer. It was actually fun. I'll give you the deets in a four part episode of The Dragon Talk Show, which I'm working on, but having a hard time because I lost the writing mood in the third week. Lots of complications that might be explained. In the mean time, I'll be playing the various games I have on my busted-ass computer, and soon I'll be getting recording equipment so you can see me be awesome or suck. Again, if you want to talk, just PM me or contact me on steam or YouTube because I have a channel. I'm just realizing this now, but my electronic music is actually keeping me going. One more reason to like electronic music! I've deleted a large portion of my inbox because I don't feel like dealing with the past. So, if you have sent me a dare or question you'll have to resend it. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, ALL PRAISE ALLAH, FML, and have a good time. Steam name: Ashigaru 


	8. Episode 7: It's Back!

Me: Hello my adoring fans! Young and middle aged, big and small, smart and not so much. It's finally here! After many weeks with almost nothing, it's back! The Dragon Talk Show! I've finally got the inspiration to do it! AMAZING! ASTONISHING! OTHER LARGE WORDS! HOOPLA! HURAH! WAFFLES! I HAVE NO IDEA! Ok, I'll stop screaming. Any way, yes, it's back! After many life stuffs I got the inspiration to do this. What was the inspiration you ask or might not ask? Well, it was as simple as an intro, my adoring fans, a simple intro. Any way, this episode will cover just about everything I've done over that first four week period. Oh, almost forgot I'm going through another phase, sooooooooooooooooooooo I look like a Buizel now.

Cody: Yeah, that's a little weird.

Me: So? I can be a furry if I want.

Dragoon: A what?

Me: I'll explain it later. Any way, lets get started with the four week period I used to bring up my grades and get away from my computer. Week one. During the first week I made some new fanfics such as Perfect Day. I also came up with some other ones. Their names are; Pokemon: Region of Love, which is the romance between Cody and Dragoon. Pokemon: Untitled Document, which is going to be a horror, and Pokemon: Blood is Sweet, which will be the most gruesome thing I've ever made.

Lapras: Should we be concerned?

Me: Very much, yes. Also, I started a book which I plan to get published but know I won't because I've only done the Prologue... I don't think I'll get it finished. Ok, what else did I do over that week? Ummmmmmmm.

Cody: You got hit in the face with a soccer ball.

Me: Oh yeah. That was fun. I got hit twice.

Cody: I still don't understand why you think that's fun.

Me: Because it's good luck! And because I can't feel my face.

Cody: You can't feel your face? After that many weeks you still can't feel your face?

Me: Yep.

Cody: So, if I were to say, use flamethrower, you wouldn't feel it?

Me: Go right ahead.

Cody: Seriously? Ok! (Flamethrower)

Me: Can't feel anything.

Cody: (Flamethrower)

Me: Nope.

Cody: Aw man.

Me: Ha!

Dragoon: Ahem! Can we continue with week one?

Me: Oh, that's about everything that happened in week one. So lets get to week two! Week two was spring break and was when my slump hit. I couldn't get anything done. Nothing. Zilch. Zed. So what did I do? I went to complete X. And I did! In week three. The first Pokemon game I've ever beaten! The sadist thing is that it's my greatest achievement... But more than that happened! SO... MUCH... MORE! What is it you might ask? Well... there's a lot that that happened. First, I decided to go catch the rest of the Eeveelutions, which I did. I thought I would never do that because I didn't really care for Eevee that much. Second, I acquired a Froakie and decided to go train and beat the champion again. The only annoying thing is that Articuno would pop up any chance it gets and then run away. I want to punch it in the face! So. Freaking. HARD!

Dragoon: You don't have to yell you know.

Me: Yes I do. I always have to yell. Third thing, don't leave two Pokemon alone together. You'll find something you don't expect... Something you REALLY don't expect. If you don't know what I mean, then let me put it into simpler terms; Pokemon + Pokemon = Little Pocket Monster.

Cody: That's simpler terms?

Me: Well I can't just say you two went and did it, now can I? Wait. CRAP!

Cody: Real smooth.

Me: Jag hatar mitt liv. Any way, yes, that happened, and now there are some little Pocket Monsters running around. At my house of course. Two little Dratinis, a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Drake and we haven't decided on the girls name.

Dragoon: I decided on Dragoon Jr. And we can call her DJ.

Me: For the last time, DJ is a guys nickname and we can't use Dragoon because... well... different reasons.

Dragoon: It's because Dragoon is my name isn't it?

Me: I'm not telling you.

Dragoon: Why?

Me: Because.

Dragoon: Because why?

Me: Reasons! That's why!

Dragoon: Tell me or else!

Me: Or else what?

Dragoon: Or else I'll break your laptop

Me: You don't have my laptop

Dragoon: Oh really? (Pulls out laptop)

Me: Where did you get my laptop?

Dragoon: Found it. Now, will you tell me or do I have to destroy this?

Me: OK OK I'LL TELL YOU, JUST DON'T HURT IT! The reason you can't call her Dragoon Jr. is because it's not a name for a girl.

Dragoon: So, Dragoon is a boys name? And you gave me a boys name?

Me: Well... It's not a boys name either.

Dragoon: Then what is it?

Me: Uhhhhh. It's a type of cavalry in Empire and Napoleon: Total War.

Dragoon: You mean... you gave me... the name of a type of cavalry from a video game?

Me: It was my favorite cav.

Dragoon: I should hit you in the face.

Me: DO IT!

Dragoon: Ok. (Punch)

Me: STILL CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING!

Dragoon: (Punch)

Me: Ok, can you stop now? You're going to give me a bloody nose.

Dragoon: No (Punch)

Me: (Water gun) Did you forget I was a Pokemon to?

Dragoon: Maybe.

Me: Go sit down.

Dragoon: Ok

Me: So, week three was when I was to take a test that would decide if I was to High school. I think I made it, but I'm not sure. I also beat the champion and caught the rest of the Eeveelutions. Umbreon, Espeon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, and Sylveon. If you're wondering why I didn't say Flareon, it's because have one in Heart Gold. Week four was a bit bland. Other than the fact that I went to a trampoline place with some friends. Oh! Almost forgot. I promised one of them that I would get him at least five subscribers to his channel. My friend, nicknamed Squirrel, has a youtube channel called DeadliestMiner. He does Minecraft videos and he needs some support. His videos are laggy because he has a lot of mods installed. So go support him. If you can't find him go to my youtube channel. You'll find him in the box entitled "Support these people". So, that was the four week period. Now, we have GMW here with some question stuffs.

Cody: Where is she?

Me: Shes over there.

GMW: Hi.

Cody: Oh... I didn't notice her.

Dragoon: Nether did I.

Me: I also bet you didn't see that random room over there.

Cody/Dragoon/Lapras: Nope

Me: Splenda! Ok, go ahead.

GMW: Sweet! Let's get started. Anyways, Luna (you know her already) has some questions.  
>(Luna comes out of her badroom)<br>Luna: But GMW, I have a 2000 page long book to read and is getting good about John fighting Medusa (note: This is random).  
>GMW: Sorry. You want to do this.<br>Luna: (sighs) Fine. (turn to you) So, anyways, I have some questions for you guys. (Hands you a slip of paper and runs to her bedroom)  
>*SLIP OF PAPER<br>Questions  
>1. What are you top 3 favorite legendary Pokemon? Explain why you like them.<br>2. What books do you like to read (I read a lot)?  
>3. If you were a child of an Olympian godgoddess, which one would be your parent? (Notes: (1) Percy Jackson reference and (2) use your personalty, ETC. to find your Olympian parent)*  
>GMW: Luna! (Rubs temples) She loves reading THAT much. (Calms down and smiles) Oh well. I don't blame her. I love reading too. (Turn to you) Anyways, bye... EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP! (Collapsed on floor)<p>

Me: Ok! (Flop) Still can't feel a thing! (Gets up) Ok, my third favorite legendary Pokemon is Genesect.

I like Genesect because it looks like a BadAss. It's the bug/steal version of Blastoise. It was the most feared hunter of it's time, and then it got a cannon. Who wouldn't be afraid of it? It has a cannon on it's back! Ok, my second favorite legendary is Arceus. Why? Because it's Allah! Muda fukan Allah! Allah means God in Arabic. It so boss! And now for my favorite. I actually had a hard time choosing my favorite legendary. But I did narrow it down and my favorite Legendary Pokemon is-

~Static~

Eevee: Are you looking for a new car at affordable prices? If you are, come down to Eeveelution's used cars! Need an SUV under 7000? We got it! Need a town car under 9000? We got it! Hummer, Jeep, Ford, Jaguar! You name it we've got it! We have friendly staff that will help you with your every need! If you're not sure what car you want, we'll give you suggestions on what car is best for you! We're at-

~Static~

Me: What do you mean we got cut off?

Lapras: I mean some other person hacked into our air time and was shone instead of us.

Me: Faqu! I got really detailed about favorite legendary!

Cody: (Holding Dragoon and cowering in the corner) It was a little TO detailed.

Dragoon: WAY to detailed.

Me: It was the perfect amount of detail! Ok, my favorite Legendary Pokemon is Lugia because it's smexy. That's what it was in a nutshell. So, my favorite books. I don't actually read a lot. Just the stuff in class. But I did find some pretty good stuff. The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, The Pigman, The Face on the Milk Carton, The Diary of Ann Frank. Really good. It's all a bit dark, but it's still good. My favorite and all time best book so far is The True Confessions of Charlotte Doyle. An all out AMAZING book! There's nothing that could replace it! But that's just my opinion. So, number three... I honestly don't pay much attention to the Greek and Roman Gods and Goddess. I never really cared. It's just not my cup of tea. But, I did do a poll thing and I am apparently the offspring of the goddess of marriage and family, Hera or Juno. Weird. Any way, that's all for now. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time.

**This has been The Dragon Talk Show. Please remember to fave and review and to ask questions and send darez! And I did read the "Tie to a chair" comment Creature. I'll do a torture episode later. Also, I need names for that little Dratini. I also need some Japanese names for the Glaceon. ****Also also, I'm assuming that you are a girl GMW. Laterz. EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!1**


	9. Episode 8: Torture! YAY!

**Hello my little derps. How you doin'? Yeah. Yeah. Thats great. Anyway, remember the "Tie to a chair" comment Creature made? Well, this episode will have that. Thats right. It's the torture episode! Yay! Lets get to It.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in my room reading the most recent reviews.<strong>

Me: Ok, lets see what we got. Umhm. Umhm. Oh yeah, Creatures chair comment.

(Uses Nasty Plot)

_~Den næste dag~ _(Danish)

Me: Ciao and welcome to The Dragon Talk Show! Last time I talked a lot about stuff and the episode before that someone got porn on my computer. So I hung him to the ceiling.

Blaze: I SAID I WAS SORRY! CAN I GET DOWN NOW?!

Me: NOT UNTIL THE EPISODE IS OVER!

Blaze: DAMNIT!

Lapras: Why would someone draw that?

Me: Because, once something's on the internet, someone will draw porn of it or write a pervy story about it. Any way-

**The water thing in the ceiling goes off but instead of water it's gas.**

Blaze: OH WHAT THE HELL! OH GOD... that smells... ZZZZZZZ

Me: Did he fall asleep?

Cody: I think he did.

Dragoon: I'll go check on him *Starts flying toward Blaze* Ach! That smells... horrid... *Starts falling*

Cody: DRAGOON! *Catches her*Hey! Hey! Are you ok?!

Me: I think she's asleep.

Lapras: There's sleeping gas coming out of the water pipes?

Me: Odd. Well. I have some gas masks in the back. I'll go get them *Goes through doors that lead to locker room. Yes. There is a locker room behind our set. The place use to be a gym.* Oh crap! *Runs back to set* There are people with guns in the locker room!

Cody: What?!

Russian voice 1: Черт возьми! Он увидел нас!

Russian voice 2: Ну не просто стоять там! Пойдем получить их!

Cody: Russians?

Spetsnaz 1: Там они!

Me: Spetsnaz!?

Spetsnaz 3: Открытый огонь!

Me: Run!

**We all run behind a conveniently placed wall.**

Me: This is a very conveniently placed wall.

Cody: WHY ARE THEY SHOOTING AT US!?

Me: I don't know.

Cody: WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!?

Me: I don't know

Lapras: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?

**Random PPSh falls from sky**

Me: Yes.

Cody: NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KILL THEM!

Me: What if I want to?

Cody: NO!

Me: Well what do you have in mind?

Cody: I DON'T KNOW! SNEAK AROUND THEM?!

Me: You wanna sneak around ninjas with guns? They can kill you with a backflip tomahawk attack.

Cody: WHAT!?

Me: Never mind, I'm just going to shoot them. *Checks ammo* Crap. One shot. *Looks up* Perfect. *Shoots rope holding Blaze to ceiling and Blaze falls on ninjas with guns*

Spetsnaz 2: Ahhhhhhhh. Столько боли!

Me: Ok, time to get the gas masks. *Walks to door* The door is jammed.

Cody/Lapras: What!

Me: There's still the front door. *Walks to front door* It's jammed too.

Cody: What are we going to do!?

Me: Don't worry. I got a new phone. I can call Nova and- Never mind the gas is alrea-ZZZZZZ

Everyone: ZZZZZZZZZZ

_~Et par timer senere~_

Cody: Ahhh. My head. Where am I?

Voice: In a room.

Cody: Who are you?

Voice: A voice.

Cody: What am I doing here?

Voice: Stuff.

Cody: That doesn't make since.

Voice: It doesn't have to.

Cody: Am I tied to a chair?

Voice: Yes.

Cody: Why?

Voice: Because. *Button*

Cody: Did you just press a button?

Voice: Maybe.

Cody: Where are you?

Voice: In a room full of screens.

Cody: What was the button you pressed?

Voice: It was supposed to fill the room with Pokemon plushies but I think the pipe is jammed.

Distant Voice: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Voice: Nevermind.

Cat: Meow.

Voice: How did a cat get in here?

Other Voice: I don't know

Cody: Is there another person in there?

Voice: Maybe.

Other Voice: Yes.

Voice: Shut up! Any way, I'm going to… How you say… Torture you.

Cody: WHAT!

Other Voice: Oh don't worry. He's not going to do anything serious. No cutting or injuries. Well… Some injuries.

Voice: Various injuries.

Other Voice: Small ones. Like kicks to the nads

Cody: What!

Voice: Yes! You will get kicks to the nards! Like right now. *Button*

Cody *Nard kicked* Oh God!

Other Voice: Ooooo! That looks painful.

Voice: You wanna see what it feels like?

Other Voice: I will eat your face.

Voice: Not if I eat it first.

Other Voice: I have a knife. Now, go back to torturing him

Cat: Meow.

Other Voice: I'm going to name you Lola.

Voice: What if it's a boy.

Other Voice: Then It's Charly. Let me check… It's a girl.

Voice: Ok then. TORTURE! *Button Mash*

**Cody is covered in cat nip**

Cody: How is this torture?

Voice: You'll see. *Button M.A.S.H.*

**Room is now full of derpy anime cats**

Cody: Oh...

**Derpy cats begin climbing on Cody**

Cody: Ow... Ow… Ow... Nononono! Not ther- Arceus… why?

Other Voice: Derpy anime cats are the best. Hey! Have you seen PONPONPON?

Cody: *In quivering voice* No.

Other Voice: Well you're going to like it *Moar Button*

Voice: Don't press my button.

**Headphones are lowered upon Cody's head and a large screen is now in front of him. PONPONPON starts.**

Cody: Is this Japanese?

Other Voice: No idea.

Voice: Lets check on the others. *Button*

Other Voice: How you dern Blaze?

Blaze: Why are there weird cats in here?

Other Voice: This is where we store them.

Blaze: Ok?

Distant Voice: WHAT AM I WATCHING!?

Other Voice: And the weirdness of PONPONPON begins.

Voice: You put that on repeat right?

Other Voice: Yep.

Voice: Ha! Ok, how are we going to torture you today? Lets see. We have derpy anime cats, a talking Raticate on meth, PONPONPON, random screaming man.

Other Voice: How bout Japanese girls with makeup?

Voice: Perfect! *nottuB*

Japanese Girl 1: 私たちは、この男で練習することができますか?

Japanese Girl 2: 彼はちょっとかわいいです.

Japanese Girl 1: あなたああ.

Other Voice: 上に行く。彼に練習します。彼は気にしない。

Japanese Girls: Yaaaaay!

Blaze: Wait, what are you doing? No. No! NOOOOOOO!

_~Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin.~ (Finnish)_

Japanese Girl 1: *Shows mirror* だから、あなたはどう思いますか?

Blaze: ARCEUS WHY!?

Other Voice: You're so CUUUUTE! 彼はそれを愛している。

Japanese Girls: YAAAAAAAAAY!

Voice: Next! *ボタン*

Dragoon: Why is it so dark? I don't like the dark

Voice: Oops. Forgot to turn the lights on. *Button*

Dragoon: Ok. Thats better.

Distant Voice: AGAIN!?

Other Voice: I think it restarted.

Cat: Meow.

Voice: Why is the cat on my head?

Other Voice: I don't know.

Voice: Can you get her off?

Other Voice: No.

Voice: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU! Ok. What to torture you with.

Dragoon: What?

Voice: Lets see. You would like the makeover and Cody is already watching PONPONPON.

Distant Voice: WHAT THE HELL!?

Voice: We've already done derpy anime cats. I guess I'll just put you with Cody. *How the YogsCast say Button*

**Giant arm grabs Dragoons chair and puts her with Cody**

Cody: What is she saying!?

Voice: I think I should turn this off now *Button*

Cody: Oh thank Arceus.

Dragoon: What were you watching?

Cody: I have no idea.

Voice: I think I'm out of ideas… Oh wait! I have one more. You guys remember that image you found on Google images?

Dragoon: Sadly.

Voice: Well, after hours of scouring the internet and darknet, Other Voice found that someone turned it into an animation.

Cody/Dragoon: NO!

Voice: (Somewhat pervy voice) Yes.

Other Voice: It's quite fascinating that someone would put in the time and- what am I saying, anyone would do this. There's more pornography on the internet then the internet. Can I press the button?

Voice: Be my guest.

Other Voice: Awesome! *BUTTOn* Nothing happened.

Voice: Well, something was suppose to happen.

Other Voice: Check the cameras.

Voice: *Checks cameras* There's a derpy anime cat chewing on the projector cords.

Other Voice: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm *Breath Intake* mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

I can't think of anything to do. I'm stumped.

Voice: Yeah, so am I.

Cody/Dragoon: Oh thank Arceus.

Me: Couldn't you just fix it?

Cody: When did you get here!?

Voice: Yeah, when did you get here?

Me: Like a minute ago. And come on Drake You could just fly up there and fix it.

Dragoon: Who's Drake?

Me: My dragon fursona.

Dragon: He's your what?

Me: Fursona.

Cody" What's that?

Me: I told you guys about him.

Dragoon: I don't remember that.

Me: I brought him to my house to meet you guys!

Cody: Don't remember a thing.

Me: What! It took me a month to get him here from the other dimension and you guys didn't even pay attention!? You know what? I was gonna let you go, but since you guys ignored me I'm gonna leave you here and let you watch whatever they were gonna make you watch.

Drake: Yay! I'm a come and fix the projector

**A door opens to an anthropomorphic dragon wearing a olive t-shirt and khaki pants.**

Drake: Now lets get this fixed (Flies to projector)

Dragoon: Nooooooo! Please don't let him fix it! We're sorry!

Me: No apology gonna fix dis.

Drake: Got it!

Me: Any last words?

Dragoon: No.

Cody: Yeah, who was the other person?

Me: The Creature Of Night.

Creature: Hi! I was the one pressing the buttons.

Me: Then press the play button!

Creature: Got it! (BUTTON!1234567890)

Dragoon/Cody: NOOOOOOOOO!

**Projector starts**

Drake: (Lands next to me)

Me: You got popcorn right?

Drake: Yep.

Me: Awesome. This is gonna be hilarious.

**One minute later.**

Dragoon: Who would make something like this!? This is horrible!

Me: Cody doesn't seem to think so.

Dragoon: WHAT!

Cody: (Blushing) Don't look at me!

Dragoon: (Blushing) Arceus!

Arceus: You call- What the hell are you watching!?

Creature: This is the funniest thing I've ever seen!

Drake: The thing on the screen is the hottest thing I've ever seen.

Me: Perv.

Drake: I'm you remember? So you also think this is hot.

Me: Yeah, you're right.

Cody/Dragoon: (Blushing)What the hell is wrong with you!?

Me: I'm fourteen. I'm a teenager. Puberty.

**Two minutes later**

Drake: You know what would be great?

Me: Putting headphones on them and make them listen to the noises?

Drake: Exactly!

Cody/Dragoon: (Blushing) Arceus why!?

Arceus: I don't know.

Me: Go press a button Creature.

Creature: Ok. *Button*

**Headphones are lowered on Cody's and Dragoon's head.**

Dragoon: (Blushing) The noises!

Cody: (Blushing) Arceus!

Arceus: Why do you keep calling my name?

Dragoon: (Blushing) Turn it off!

Cody: (Blushing) Please!

Arceus: I actually kinda like this.

Me: It's still got nine minutes.

Cody/Dragoon: (Blushing) Nooooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>So, how did you like the episode? Bet you liked it. I know I did. I had so much fun writing this. This was actually the original torture episode I had planned when Creature posted the chair comment. I stopped when I decided to take a break and never got it finished. Everything past that long line of m's is what I added to finish the episode. Shout out to The Creature Of Night! Go read his stuff! You can find him in my fave authors box on my profile. Also, I NEED MOAR QUESTIONS AND DAREZ DAMN IT! GIMME SOME! I'll answer stuff as soon as I get more stuff. Also also, I still need names for the Dratini and a Japanese name for the Glaceon. I'm going to put it to a poll. Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and have a good time!<strong>


End file.
